Fairy Future
by Dragneel FanFic
Summary: How did they get here? Who are they? Why here? How do they know our names? Mama? Papa? What's going on? Read and solve the many mysteries about these strange people together. Time travel.
1. chapter 1

Loud noises, furniture thrown, drinks spilt, fice and ice everywhere. Everything was finally back to normal, well as normal as Fairy Tail can be. It's been two weeks since the Tenrou Island incedent and 7 years for everyone else who was left behind at the guild. At first glance you wouldn't be able to tell most people in the guild had been gone for 7 years. Everything just seemed so normal, so right. It was finally back to the way it was, except for a few changes.

The guild hall had been completely rebuilt, downgraded actually, but it was still the same old home everyone felt welcomed in. Romeo, who had been left at the guild because he was only 7 years old at the time, he of course had aged. He is now 14 years old, and in just 7 years has turned into a compketely different person, but on the inside he was still the same little boy from 7 years ago. Although he was no longer the cry baby who didn't know what the word courage meant, in fact he bearly showed any emotions until two weeks ago, when everyone returned. Romeo now uses rainbow fire magic and is kind of a book worm, he's like a mini Natsu except more smart and mature.

Alzack and Bisca got married, which suprised nobody. They do have a daughter which did suprise a few people, her name is Asuka Connell. Asuka is around 3 years old, and just because she is young doesn't mean she isn't skilled with guns, toy guns that is. She has dark green hair put in a single braid that goes down her back and purple eyes, although she gets most her looks from her mom she gets her syle from both her parents. Asuka wears a light brown cowgirl hat and darker brown cowgirl boots. A pink t-shirt under a white sleevless vest and a dark brown skirt. Other than those changes nothing is really different than when everyone left.

The guild brawl had ended with Erza's "help" as usual, everyone had settled down and fixed eveything within 10 miniutes. Natsu and Lucy sat down at a table and started talking, well Lucy talked while Natsu stuffed his face with food. Gray who was also at the table was eating, but with a little more deciency than Natsu. Juvia sat across from Gray and just watched him eat with hearts in her eyes. Erza, who had stopped the guild brawl was now at the request board looking for a mission. Everything was back to normal, if that's what you thought you would be wrong.

 **AN**

 _I don't know how long the chapters should usually be, but for now i think a short one will be fine. They will get longer but they might take more time. Right now I don't know how many children everyone will have, what they look like, age, their magic, or even their names and genders. I do know who will be with who though. First story please tell me how I did and what I did wrong._


	2. Chapter 2

Wendy was the first to notice something was off. The air. Being a sky dragon slayer Wendy would likely be the first to notice strange things going on, with the wind that is. The air, it felt heavier, like it actually had weight. Wendy brushed it off, assuming her mind was playing tricks on her because she was gone for so long, or maybe she wasn't fully healed. Coming to this conclusion she desided to call it a night and go home to rest. As Wendy was ending her chat with Levy and started to say goodbye, the air changed yet again, this time it was the smell.

Wendy isn't the only dragon slayer who had a good enough sence of smell to notice something fishy was going on. There was little to no doubt in the Sky Maiden's mind that Gajeel and Natsu probably picked up on the new smell, she was right.

Natsu had stopped eating his food to look up near the guild doors, as if he was expecting somebody to just appear out of thin air. This small action had tipped Lucy off that something might be wrong. When Natsu was eating it was nearly impossable to get him to stop, unless a fight broke out. Gray usually started the fights but he hasn't even thrown a glance in Natsu direction, not to mention Natsu was staring away from Gray. It was odd to say the least.

"Strange." Natsu said. As wierd as it may seem he sounded, foucused to an extent.

"What's strange, Natsu?" Lucy was concerned as to what would be so important Natsu would stop eating, even for a second.

"I dunno it's weird," Natsu sounded like he confused himself, which suprisingly enough happend more often than you would think. "The air changed." He stated matter-of-factly, kind of in an 'it's obvious' tone.

"Can you even hear yourself?" Lucy wondered if Natsu knew what he was talking about. "You sound insane." Lucy confusion was growing bigger than before.

"The wind is even weirder than you, and that's _really_ weird!" The way Natsu emphisized _'really'_ made Lucy angery.

"What's that supposed to mean?" A tick mark had appeared on her forehead.

Before Lucy could hit Natsu, Gajeel who had been listening desided it was time to give his opinion on the matter. "For once I think I'm gonna agree with the fire freak. Somethin' ain't right."

Even though not giving their input Gray and Juvia had started listening to them when Natsu stopped eating. They couldn't actually give their opinion if they wanted to because the difference was only apparent to dragon slayers. Nobody can tell the difference, not even S-Class wizards. This wasn't a change in magic power, but feeling and sences, that's the reason only dragon slayers knew of anything changing.

A few seconds later this was no longer the case. The third change _was_ magic power, a whole lot of it too. There was so much magic power that you didn't need to be a S-Class wizard to notice. You didn't even have to be a wizard, or have magic power to now understand that there was something going on behind the scenes.

At the begining, the situation had stayed quite between the few that noticed, this was no longer the case. Fairy Tail had went from the casual guild noise, to war stratagies and panic from some people. For a little group that seemed to have subconsiously formed at a table, made up of the usual, was different from everyone else. This group remained, or became would sound more accurate, silent, as if they were communicating telepathicaly.

This silent group, if you didn't know them you wouldn't think it, but was made up of the loudest bunch in Fairy Tail. Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Juvia, Erza, Gajeel, and Wendy were the people that formed the group. Although they were not using telepathy, you could probably guess they all thought about the same thing, _isn't this scent/power familliar?_ Well eveyone except Lucy.

Lucy was the first to speak up. "Is it an enemy?" She already knew the answer, considering Natsu and Gajeel were still sitting down and not ready to fight. She desided to ask anyway just to put a few possibillities out of the way.

"No, can't be it's familliar." Gajeel answered as if it the possibillity crossed his mind a thousand times, although it probably had.

"Maybe it's an enemy you fought before." Lucy wouldn't let it go until there was an exceptable answer that wasn't, _because it isn't_.

"It's hard to explain, but..." Getting lost in thought for a little bit he stoped speaking, leaving Lucy in suspence. "It's warm" Sounding pleased with his own answer Natsu left it at that.

"That doesn't make sense." Lucy was going to speak up again but Juvia interupted.

"Juvia thinks Natsu is correct." Lucy got her hopes up that Juvia would help her understand. "It feels warm, like Gray-sama" Juvia threw herself on Gray and they almost fell on the floor.

"Knock it off!" Gray didn't sound too annoyed, he probably knew she would do that. They were sitting up now but Juvia was still hugging Gray.

Lucy understood it a little more, but not much. She understood enough to stop asking if it was an enemy.

"So if it isn't an enemy, is it someone we all know?" If it was familliar to most of them these sounded like the only two options.

"You can't explain it, you just have to understand it." Gajeel was _trying_ to make sence, it clearly didn't work.

"Am I the only one here who doesn't understand?" Lucy had a hunch, and when she got nods from everyone at the table, her hunch was proven right. She was the only one who didn't understand. She could feel the magic of course, but it was all new to her.

For everyone it was a mystery as to who could posses this much magic power and why they were coming towards the guild. Well to be more percise, it was only a mystery to everyone in Fairy Tail if you don't count Lucy. One of the reasons Lucy couldn't understand why her friends said the magic felt warm and familliar, was because she didn't feel one single magic power, she was feeling multiple different magic powers. Why was she different from the others?

 **AN:**

 _I'm trying my hardest to write longer chapters but I don't have the names of the kids or what they should look like._ This chapter is twice the size of the last, but I don't think I can make another one without at the least one kid's name and appereance so I need someone to help me with that. The next one might be shorter if I don't have the kid's names and stuff. Help is needed.


	3. chapter 3

I'm sorry for not writing for a really loooong time, I really am. I got stuck and then busy with stuff, forgot about it now and then. If you are still interested in this story I'm not going to discontinue it I will continue very shortly. I am starting to figure out the kind of story I want, but with Hiro releasing pictures and stuff of Fairy Tail kids I'm not quite sure if I should write this. Be it I do not have the same new characters as the cannon story will, or not. I'm thinking just a small story with actual closure to it lmao. I know you're not really supposed to have AN chapters , but oh well. As for the characters I just need suggestions for Jellal and Erza's child, I kind of know what I want their child to look like but, I'm just not very good with names. Every suggestion is a good suggestion.


End file.
